


I Missed Your Colors

by Nikita (accioidioto)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, lil bit o angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 12:31:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12388125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accioidioto/pseuds/Nikita
Summary: Sam blindsides Gabriel into falling in love with him.





	I Missed Your Colors

**Author's Note:**

> So short. I'm sorry. Leave a comment on what you would like to see it turn into- I think I will rewrite later.

_ In regione caecorum rex est luscus _

In the land of the blind, the one-eyed king rules.

-Desiderius Erasmus

***

“You- you never have seemed more  _ wrong _ ,” Castiel says carefully. 

Gabriel doesn’t know how to reply.

~~~~

Privately, in his own messy head, Gabriel has nicknames for the Winchesters. Scooby Doo, and Fucktoy.

It’s mean and cruel, poking fun of their most obvious flaws. 

It’s still Gabriel.

~~~~

When he forces Sam to see Dean die, over and over and over again, he didn’t actually do it for fun.

(He did it to show them how one brother’s loyalty is never enough, can never be enough.)

That it turns into fun, well, that’s none of his concern.

~~~~

Sam yells at him, God bless his heart. Because, he’s angry, and uncertain, desire undercutting through every interaction they have.

But when he tells Gabriel to  _ stop fucking pretending _ ,  _ don’t act like you’re not like the rest of them _ , Gabriel hears what he really means.

That he can never outrun his true purpose.

(Daddy’s flawed son, outshining Lucifer this way only.)

Loki, pagan god, well, he was just a creation wasn’t he? Some myth that actually never truly existed.

Never mind that ‘Loki’ was as close to the truth as anyone ever saw.

~~~~

He’s messed up and fucked up, dirty and bitter with the armor of a couple billion years worn well. Blood was an anthem in his ears, rivers awash in red and the following of others.

But when Sam comes to him, and tugs him forward, and shows him sorry not quite in words but in actions, in the press of his hand  _ there _ and the slide of skin  _ here _ , he accepts it.

(  _ I missed you _ , he says, and presses a soft kiss to the back of his neck.

_Real you, not pod angel_ _Gabriel._ )

Damn him, but Gabriel falls in love, for what feels like the first time. It’s consuming, constant, ever-present, and so bright. Like Sam breathed fire into him, and only now he is feeling it.

It’s messy and complicated, and they  _ are _ on fire, but Sam refuses to let it burn.

~~~~

Later, as they sit on the rooftop, Castiel speaks again.

“I’m glad you’re you again,” he says.

“Fucking Winchesters,” Gabriel says. He hopes Cas gets it.

**Author's Note:**

> May turn into something longer. If so, be warned- it will change entirely. Inspired by a quote (but IDK if it fits the theme, but.


End file.
